


Boxes

by gnrgnrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnrgnrs/pseuds/gnrgnrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki and Yamaguchi start packing for their shared dorm at college<br/>(a little something for Tsukkiyama Week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes

"Yamaguchi, hurry up... we have to leave soon."

 

"I'm coming Tsukki!!"

 

Yamaguchi looked around his barren room before heading towards the door. He felt slightly emptier seeing his room this dead, it used to be filled, more lively; with posters, old stuffed animals, clothes on the floor and walls plastered in photos of him and his old team mates. Once he snapped out of his mesmerizing nostalgia, he started heading downstairs; however a box next to the top of the stairs stole his attention, and thus, putting him off track. Again.

 

"Tsukki I thought I told you to take the boxes at the top of the stairs?"

 

"I did. Hurry up or I'm leaving without you."

 

Sighing, Yamaguchi reached for the box. The unnatural aurora of the box caught the boy off guard. Confused, he looked inside to find something spectacular. An item that meant the world to him; which he lost over five years ago. He pulled it out and brought it into an embrace as if it could hold him back.

 

“My sweatshirt...” he whispered.  Well technically, this small navy blue hoodie was Tsukishima’s sweatshirt, not his.

 

Yamaguchi could almost still feel the breeze of that cold day when he was in fifth grade.  He could almost still remember the shivering on the playground while his mundane, scheduled harassment took place.

 

He forgot his sweatshirt that day; big mistake. Unfortunately for Yamaguchi, it was one of the coldest days of fall. He made it to school unscathed, and barely avoided turning into a popsicle, but the walk home was different.

 

He was on his way to meet Tsukki (at the time they only started walking home together a few weeks prior) Yamaguchi decided to go through the playground to his usual meeting spot. Not even five steps onto play ‘territory’ the poor brunette was caught by the usual schoolyard tormenters.

 

“Look at this idiot.. aww did your mommy forget to pack your sweatshirt for you.”

 

“Loser can’t even dress himself.”

 

Yamaguchi just put his head down and tried walking faster, however a hand caught his wrist before he could go any further.

 

“Hey, we haven’t even started having fun yet, where are you going.”

 

Yamaguchi tried to pull his hand away while being thrown the usual insults about his acne, his hair, his body. Useless, he stopped trying to pull away from his harassers but immediately felt a hand on his other wrist. He looked up and was met with golden eyes.

 

“Tsukki…”

 

“I was waiting for you..” His focus switched from brown eyes to the oppressors, which by itself scared them shitless, “but I see you got caught up by some lowlife dumbasses who have nothing better to do then harass bystanders to secure their boring, yet somehow insecure worthless lives.” He scanned across their faces behind black frames with nothing but calm demeanor. “You are all embarrassingly pathetic; get lost.” Within the blink of an eye four fifth grade punks ran faster than they ever have.

 

“T-Thank you Tsukki…”

 

“It’s no problem, but I have been waiting for five minutes, try to be faster.”

 

“S-sorry Tsukki.”

 

“Also you look freezing, did you forget a coat today?” Tsukishima looked down to see the other boy shake his head no, and turn bright red from embarrassment.  With a sigh Tsukishima took off his backpack and pulled out a navy blue hoodie. He handed it over to shorter, who at this point was almost blue from the cold.

 

With an almost inaudible, “Thank you Tsukki,” Yamaguchi put the sweatshirt on with a grin big and bright enough to light up an entire room.

 

The sound of a car starting woke Yamaguchi from him sentimental daydream. Without a second thought he grabbed the box and ran down the stairs, then outside to see Tsukki in the car, actually ready to leave without him.

 

Yamaguchi opened up the passenger door with the box still in hand. Before Tsukishima could say anything snarky about how late the boy was, Yamaguchi pulled out the hoodie and handed it over to the other.

 

“Sorry for making you wait, I heard it was going to be cold out.”

 

Tsukishima looked at the sweatshirt, puzzled, and replied, “Yamaguchi this hoodie is literally at least three times too small for me…”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so i hope its not that bad lmao


End file.
